Fracture
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: The three hundred year Winter War was lost. Soul Society lays in ruins, the shinigami all but extinct in its defeat. There is no hope for victory in this wasteland. Now, Kurosaki Ichigo goes back, hoping to undo the mistakes of his past. IchigoxHarem!
1. Prologue: Splinter

A dark streak of black flashed across the moon. Present one moment, gone the next. If one had a second glimpse at it, they would have noticed that it posessed a shock of orange hair. The blur briefly touched down on the roof of a nearby motel, then shot forth once again. It's pattern, errattic ever changing, never once moving in a straight line.

Finally, it paused, landing delicately upon a flag pole. Auburn brown eyes gazed down upon the school, lingering there a moment, before passing on. Finally, it slowed, performing more leisurely leaps that slowly carried him across the cityscape.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

As always, _Zangetsu _was sheathed at his back, held in place by the thick white bandages that bound it. Ichigo had taken to drawing it whenever he was in his soul reaper form. Briefly, he gripped the hilt, and sighed angrily, before sheathing it in the wrappings once again.

Now, he stifled a growl as he continued his patrol along the skies. There was little point in patrolling now. After their last battle with the Leader of the arrancar, Rukia had been left in critical condition, and even now, it remained terribly uncertain if she'd even pull through. And for what? Beaten into the ground, they'd nearly been annihilated. And yet, the enemy had retreated. Just as Ichigo had been about to thrust his zanpakutou through Ichimaru's heart, the Negacion slammed down between them. He'd just come back from the Soul Society, too, grief-stricken that there had been no visible change, other than she'd nearly gone into cardiac arrest last night.

The burials had been long, but the ceremony afterwards had been even longer. He consistently found himself floating between conversations with shinigami, vizard, friends, enemies, and the own personal demon inside his head. She never said much but, of course, that went unnoticed. He had a strong reputation based upon action, not words. Yet on top of his usual speechlessness, and for this he was admittedly grateful, a fog seemed to hang about him.

The source of it was easy to ascertain.

The war against Aizen Sousuke and his army of Arrancar was at a temporary cease-fire.

When the former captain of the fifth division made his move to create the King's key by way of destroying Karakura town, one of Soul Society's strategic strongholds in the real-world, the Gotei Thirteen met him there with every intention of bringing his head back with them. Yet in spite of the information they had gathered on the Arrancar, the captains of Soul Society had _greatly _underestimated the power of the top three Espada, and the ingenious cunning posessed by their leader.

The _F__racción, _a select few Arrancar handpicked by each of the Espada to act as their immediate subordinates, were dealt with rather swiftly. With the exception of Madarame Ikkaku, every battle against the _Fracción _was won swiftly and decisively. When the Espada stepped in, however, the overwhelming difference between their abilities and those of their fellow Arrancar became painfully clear. Yet still, the espada were defeated. One by one, they plummeted from the sky, crashing into the city below. But at great costs.

Their opponents had fallen with them, barely alive, much like their adversaries.

In the middle of the battle, reinforcements had arrived for both sides. It was then that things took a turn for the worst, with the shinigami suffering the brunt of it. Ukitake Jushirou, impaled through the lung by Wonderweiss Margera. Shunsui Kyoraku comatose from reaitsu exhaustion during his battle with Coyote Starrk. Hachigen Ushoda, missing an arm. They, could recover.

Some, might not.

Isshin Kurosaki, ridiculous goofball father and apparently a shinigami, something Ichigo intended to beat the crap out of him for keeping quiet about, suffered a near fatal blow from Gin, the treacherous snake stabbing him through the lung when his back was turned. Ishida Ryuuken was likewise suffering third degree burns from a point blank Kurohitsugi at Ichimaru's hand.

And _then _Aizen had released his bankai. Within seconds the outcome became bleak. Any minute hope of victory had vanished in that instant. ANd still, they fought on. Yamamoto Genryusai hovered on the brink of death, his body horribly charred from using the sacrificial spell Itto Kaso. Retsu Unohana, healing those she could, grieving for those she could not.

Despite their numerous casualties and Aizen's obvious advantage, a retreat was called, and at the worst possible time. He and Hirako were in the middle of a vigorous duel with Aizen himself when it happened. They had seemingly backed the omnipoten traitor into a corner when the _negación _field erupted from the sky. He jumped back just in time to be missed by the harsh yellow column of light, his eyes widened in shock and anger and disbelief. He looked around the battlefield, seeing numerous other _negación _fields, swallowing up the three Espada and extinguishing the flames of the Zangetsu's Getsuga Tenshou to reclaim the traitorous ex-captain.

Ichigo blamed the Soul Society and Aizen for that, but moreso, he blamed himself. Orihime wouldn't so much as speak to him now. Perhaps his hollow was to blame for that, as well. He was still playing the blame game in fact, when the senkaimon silently opened a ways ahead of him and someone stepped out. They made for the first landmark they saw, and waited for the shinigami to approach.

The skies were darkening with enormous thunderclouds as Ichigo approached his home. Mentally, he went over what he would do. Try to avoid eye contact with any of his friends that would be outside, pretend he wasn't hungry, and lock himself in his room. He stopped as a warm voice called out to him from behind the billboard he'd just passed.

"So then...this is your Karakura Town. What a shitty little dump."

Ichigo scowled, realizing he had slowed to listen to the unseen speaker.

"Who...the hell are you?"

"You never were very good at sensing reaitsu, were you?" Now, and as if on cue, a flare of reiatsu lit the billboard before him. A solitary figure stood at the center of it all, his arms crossed, leaning against the aged frame as if he had been standing there for a millenia. "There. Am I pumping out enough reaitsu for you, boy? Or perhaps....this will do?"

Suddenly, and without warning, the massive tin rectangle emitted an agonizing screech. Scarcely had Ichigo looked up, than the steel proceeded to collapse in on itself with startling swiftness, the metal warping and twisting as it corroded from bottom to top. It was as if a giants hand were crumpling everything into a small paper ball.

Startled, the vizard propelled himself backwards.

Violently.

"There's no need for that." The voice called out. "I'm not here to hurt you, ya know."

Bathed in dark crimson light, the man now standing before him was indeed an imposing sight.

He had roughly the same height, and had messy orange hair. His eyes were narrowed, and had dark marks around them, as if he hadn't been sleeping well. His skin was extremely pale, chalk white almost and the blade at his back was also unusually long. He wore a long red coat over a black shihakusho with a red chain wrapped around the shoulders, ending in a strange contraption that seemed to cover the entirety of the man's right arm. The sight of it caused Ichigo to bristle slightly. The expression the strange man wore said nothing less of depression or sorrow, or otherwise plain boredom. He approached slowly, his eyes never leaving Kurosaki's face as he emerged from the shadows and into the moonlight. Last to be revealed was his face, formerly hidden by a dark cowl.

The man ripped it free and Ichigo froze. Though his manner of appearance and attire were different, he was...

Staring at himself.

"Surprise." The man stated with a fake air of pleasantry. "Wondering why you're looking at yourself?" There was a scar that ran the length of his chin, and his face was a great deal more chiseled, but there was no mistaking the similarity. Now, the mirror image smiled, his mouth twisting into a familair lopsided grin.

"Who are you...an arrancar?!"

"Hardly." The man snorted. "I suppose I might as well introduce myself to you though." As he spoke, the stranger walked across the air, until he was less than a foot away from the vizard. Grinning, he extended his hand, the contraption on his arm and blade whirling with the movement. "Name's Ichigo. I'm you. Or, are you still thinking this is a dream and not listening to a word I'm saying?"

Ichigo didn't bother to answer, not at first. He was still trying to work his way past the shock, and absorb all the nonsense that the look-alike had just spouted. How could there be two of him? He didn't have a clone! This wasn't some stupid soap opera crap where you had an evil twin either! So what the hell was this?

"So," He began, warily "What the hell do you want with me?"

"Plenty." 'Ichigo' replied. "However, your _zanpakutou_ is another story. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take that from ya before I say anything else."

"What do you want with my zanpakutou?" Ichigo took a small step back as the man lowered his hand.

"To break it, of course." Without another word, 'Ichigo' launched himself forward, placing a hand upon the shinigami's wrist before Ichigo could even hope to have any chance of evading him. His grip clamped down, and he pressed his open palm to the tang that made up Zangetsu's handle.

_'Shit!' _Chestnut brown eyes flew wide open in surprise, and he braced himself for whatever attack was forthcoming...

Nothing happened. He actually felt a cold, icy sensation in his chest, and tried to push past it, only to be met with a sharp sensation of pain. It felt as if his very life were being drawn away from, leeched away by some unseen parasite. Startled by this unexpected and sudden development, Ichigo could only wildly backstep away from 'Ichigo' with an increudlous shout.

"O-Oi, what did you just do?!"

"Impossible." 'Ichigo' scowled, blinked slowly, surprised that his technique had produced virtually no effect. No, not in the least. Kurosaki Ichigo remained where he stood, a subtle look of both disbelief and confusion flowing across his face. Zangetsu still remained in his hand, and intact.

_'I forgot how strong old man Zangetsu was. Seems this isn't going to be as easy as I thought.'_

From what he'd felt in the brief instant before the prescence had forced him out, Ichigo's zanpakutou was quite young, even by shinigami and zanpakutou terms. Zanpakutou were at least as old as their wielder. Which should make them sixteen going on seventeen, give or take. He'd come back too far.

This mere fledgling had been able to refuse him? Incredulous, 'Ichigo' shook his head in disbelief, trying not to tremble after what he'd just witnessed during his brief glimpse of Ichigo's inner world.

"Oi, you gonna answer me or what?"

"I see." 'Ichigo' sighed, reaching to the weapon at his back. "If you won't hand it over, I'll just have to unburden old man Zangetsu from you."

"Unburden?" Ichigo scowled. "You make it sound like I'm the bad guy here."

"I'm speaking figuratively."

"Oh? Take a look at this and then let me if I'm being figurative."

Ichigo sucked in a quick breath, and made a crossing motion with his arms.

"Bankai."

"Oh?" 'Ichigo' blinked, his eyes narrowing coldly as the massive cleaver began to radiate heat, pulsing an ominous black smoke and flame, their cloth hilt wraps all but evaporating under the explosion of spiritual pressure that burst forth to consume Ichigo. As Ichigo spoke the release phrase, the glowing embers faded, leaving him with the slender katana. There wasn't a flaw to be found on it, the black daito gleamed in the light of the night, perfect, right down to the link of chain that dangled from its hilt.

"Tensa Zangetsu, eh?" 'Ichigo' uttered a hoarse chuckle. "Now that's something I haven't seen in a long time. Really feels different looking at it from the other end."

.Ichigo eyed this over confident, look alike stranger with contempt, but made no effort to interrupt.

"I take it that your zanpakutou is still in its early stages, then?"

"What?"

'Ichigo' flicked a stray ember off his collar, his eyes taking on an almost eerie light as the flames died down. Suddenly, he reached to the blade at his back and pulled. Ichigo gaped as, revealed in the pale moonlight, was a white zangetsu with black wrappings and edge. It was exactly the same one his hollow wielded.

"Why don't I show you...what a _real _bankai looks like."

"Don't bullshit me." Ichigo warned, about to reach to his face. "If you do, you'll end up dead."

"Why would I bullshit myself?" The doppleganger sighed, pointing his Zangetsu towards the other. "I already told you kid, I'm you."

"Didn't you hear me?" Ichigo's dangerous growl came a second too late. "I said...I don't like liars!"

Fire flowed from the guard, up the blade, until it was consumed.

_"Getsuga Tenshou!"_

The look alike arched an eyebrow, but made no effort to evade the onrushing wall of flame that burst from Tensa Zangetsu. Instead, he calmly raised his palm, as if he were greeting an old friend, not attempting to block the scorching inferno the rused towards him. His lips parted, revealing pearly white teeth.

"Bakudo #81: Danku."

With a sharp crack, a white barrier snapped into place, walling the two off from one another. Seconds later, the Getsuga Tenshou slammed int the shield, only to bounce harmlessly off it, and instead, crash into the ground, where it left a crater the size of a soccer field.

"Not bad." Reappearing on the nearby rooftop, 'Ichigo' stared at the smoldering crater for a moment longer, then slowly began turning his gaze back to Ichigo. "You have Zangetsu's power down pat-

Ichigo wasn't there.

_"Getsuga Tenshou!"_

From the shadows, Ichigo emerged, his katana lashing out to claim the man's life. But at the very last moment, just as the steel grazed his cheek, 'Ichigo's' backward leap carried him over the shinigami's head and to safety.

"I missed." Ichigo snorted, eyeing the droplet of blood that down _Zangetsu's _edge. "You're a slippery one, ya know that?"

"Interesting." 'Ichigo' maintained the dispassionate visage throughout his landing, though his voice now held an intrigued tone to it as he delicately landed upon his heel. "Not only does your zanpakutou lend you the abilities of flame, but you can even the shadows themselves are at your command. I'd expect nothing less of myself, after all."

"How do you know me?"

"I know a great deal more than you would think." 'Ichigo' replied, readying his blade once more. "And for this reason, I know that you stand no chance of defeating someone me."

"Is that so?!" Ichigo snarled, another massive swathe of flame swelling from his blade. "Well then-

"Shut. Up." The look alike groused, running a hand through his windswept hair, before pointing the now splayed finger towards Ichigo. "I'll say this once and once only," Sparks danced across his palm, forming a familair, soccerball sized sphere that could only be identified as a very familair blast. But before it could be fired, a crack suddenly appeared in the tip of Tensa Zangetsu. Then another.

And another.

"?!"

"I. am. you. The only difference is, I'm you from two hundred years in the future. Now, say goodbye to your Zangetsu, and hello to a world of-

"I take it you were about to say pain?" A pleasant voice interrupted.

'Ichigo' stiffened as flat, rectangular blade pressed against his throat.

"You're making a mistake, Kisuke."

"Perhaps."

"Yoruichi?" 'Ichigo' blinked, once, slowly, a hazy grin spreading across his face as he felt a hand slam int his neck. "You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?" Then he slumped to the street, limp and boneless. After checking his pulse, the Goddess of Flash swiftly swung him over her shoulder.

"Do you know who he is, Urahara-san?" Ichigo glared warily at 'Ichigo' then in the cracks his blade had obtained.

"No, but I know he isn't you. At least...not the you of today."

"How's that?"

"One of two reasons." Urahara appraised the unconcious form of 'Ichigo' with a small smile. "First, he didn't use _san_, second, he's a great deal more powerful than you, and third...

"Third?"

Kisuke stifled a giggle as he noted the sly smirk the dozing 'Ichigo' wore on his face. There was no doubt as to why someone would be smiling while they slumbered. After all, he was in the arms of a beautiful woman...

"I'd say he's quite satisfied with the way Yoruichi-san's holding him."


	2. What I Am? What I Will Become?

_**A/N: 'Ichigo'=future Ichigo (Someone give me aNOTHER name to use for this guy because I can't keep using 'Ichigo' the entire time! PLEASE HELP! IT HAS TO GE A GOOD ONE!"**_

**_Ichigo= present Ichigo_**

_(Future Timeline)_

She had been flung on her face and chained to the stone slabs of the stairway.

Her arms spread wide, were weighted with links so heavy, she could barely drag her wrists off the ground. Her ankles were tangled in a slithering mass of metal, bolted through a ring in the pavement. She couldn't raise her chest to get enough air, even though she truly didn't need it. She lay exhausted, the stone icy against her cheek. A silent tear rolled down her cheek.

How long had she been here? There was no window, no source of light or sound in this cell, but she was certain that it had been a terribly long time since she had last seen the light of the moon, or breathed the thick, humid air of her homeland. Confined, quarrantined away from the rest of the world, from her bretheren, she could only lay there, sleeping when her body would allow, when the flash of manic hunger and insanity would temporarily subside, leaving her with the pitiful facade known as peace. She closed her eyes and fought another tear.

_Ba-Dump_

She felt them before she heard them; vibrations in the ground, starting tiny and growing until they shivered in her teeth and nerves. Then noises in the darkness, the rumble of ancient machinery, signaled the beginning of a routine procedure. They, the sounds, grew with a steady pitch, drawing closer, closer....then nothing.

The opening of the gate shattered the deafening silence. She silently counted the clicks, leading up to ten, that would end when the gate would be raised, only to slam shut again. A scout, checking on her condition every day, to ensure that she was still among the living, still able to ingest food, despite having lost all sensation of feeling and movement in her extremities.

In the beginning she had shouted at them. Demanded that they set her free from her bonds, demanded that they feed her, screamed at them, cursed them, when they did not do as they were told, as she had expcected. The door slammed in her face seconds later. Time after time she shrieked, and still, they refused her. Soon, demanding had become pleading, and pleading soon melted into begging, then that too, withered away, along with her voice, and her once firey determination. Now, all that was left to her was the hunger.

So...hungry...

Sweat slicked her forehead as the burning began, this time in earnest. Gripping the frosted links with one glove, she hauled her chest up and gasped in a desperate breath. It was no use yelling yet. They were too far off and wouldn't hear her over the clamoring. Still, the terrible, burning thirst that could never be quenched by wate achedr. She longed for it, the taste of...

Now, when the iron lock did NOT slam back into place, her breathing took on an almost fevered pitch. Dragging her head around, she slowly shook dirty hair out of her eyes and saw how the parallel grooves in the floor arrowed towards the door. A pulley system perhaps? Before she could wonder at it, the block of seki seki rock to which she was chained, lurched forward.

She was dragged out of the darkness and into the light.

The light hit her with such force that for a moment, she forgot herself. The sweating panic, burgeoned by the thirst, erupted from within her. She heaved herself up and _screamed_, a terrible, wordless howl that shook her to the very core. Vast halls and invisible galleries swallowed it up. Fog hung in the metallic air. The gears that pulled her body forward clanged and groaned. Still, she screamed.

"Hello, my child. Does the light hurt you?"

The voice that cut through the agony was kind. It gave her pause.

She gazed up at the speaker, opening a single red eye, the other hidden, closed, beneath the crimson flush of her hair and white porcelain. She found herself staring up into a calm, unreadable face. His brown hair, _just _starting to grey, was slicked back exposing an angelic face and a pair of doe brown eyes. He, the man, was clad in all white, furthering her suspicion that she was staring at a deity.

"Would you like me to take it away?"

"N-No!" She croaked, then winced as her voice cracked under the strain. How long had it been since she'd last spoken to another? Again, the memory of her former life escaped her, turning to mist between her fingers as she tried to grasp at it. "No." She repeated, calmly, carefully poring over each word, dissecting every possible meaning they could give, before speaking them aloud. "Please."

"Very well." The man nodded, and in one swift movement, knelt down to her. His hand cupped her face, nudging it into the light. It was then that she recognized him. Her eyes went wide with recgonition. This man who looked, sounded, and _acted _as if he were god himself was indeed one. The one who had brought them to victory over the hated shinigami and allowed hollowkind to triumph.

"A-Aizen-sama." She breathed in open disbelief.

"May I ask your name?"

"Yukka Shadernaght." She inclined her head in reverence, all thoughts of disobedience banished in an instant.

Aizen Sosuke smiled and patted her head. Somehow, the gesture didn't feelt at all condescending.

"Well then, Yukka Shadernaght, I have a mission for you. But first, would you like me to remove these shackles?"

"I will accept the mission regardless."

In an instant, the coils of frozen chains burst apart, their tangled locks flying in every direction, skidding across the pristine white floor. Deprived of her restraints, Yukka flopped abruptly forward, her eyes glazing over with surprise and shock. But her body, quick to recover, was standing less than a hearbeat later, accepting the pair of slim red nodachi that were returned to her, and strapping them to her back. She ran a hand through her hair, cleaning it of the dirt and dust that had accumulated in it over time. When she had dusted off her jacket, cleaned her boots, she finally turned to Aizen.

"This man."

Aizen held up a worn and faded photograph that showed a youth with long, orange hair, wearing a captains haori. Surrounding him where various other shinigami of importance, all smiling, just like the first, but they went unnoticed as he pointed to the man in the center, the one amongst them who had an arm draped about the two others, and was grinning as if hadn't a care in the world.

"He is your target. You may take whomever you please with you, but make absolutely certain that he is killed. However," Now, he held up a _second _photograph. Depicted in this potrait was a younger looking shinigami, lacking the long strawberry blond locks of his elder self, and scowling angrily into the camera taking his picture."You must _not _allow him to die. This order supercedes all else. You must, beyond all shadow of a doubt, make sure that he remains _alive_. If his life is in danger, your are to protect him with your own. If he begins to stray from the path, your are to...correct him."

Yukka didn't answer, she was staring intently at each photograph, commiting the pair to her infallible memory. She was to chase after the shinigami that existed in this time zone, who had gone back to the past using Aizen's own invention. He would be slain at once for daring to sully one of master's creations. Closing her eyes, she nodded, as if to herself, then straightened up to look her master square in the eye, with a look of complete and utter loyalty. He placed a small, spherical device into her awaiting hand.

"This device will assist you in subduing him. Now, go."

"At once, my lord!"

--

_(Meanwhile/Present timeline)_

"So, lemme get this straight, just to make sure I've covered everything. One hundred years from now, Karakura town doesn't exist. One hundred years from now, Soul Society will be all but destroyed, and forced to make an alliance, to _surrender _to Aizen, the new King of Soul Society, in order to survive. Half the captains arw dead, imprisoned, or traitors, so you, in your infinite wisdom, made a NEW Soul Society, and a brand spanking new batch of thirteen captains to go along with it. But Sosuke didn't like that and wiped your town off the map as 'divine punishment' So you, again, not liking it, hijacked a time machine and skipped your way back here, to keep it all from ever happening in the first place. Oh, and you just happen to be the apple of every woman's eye?"

"Well, there's a bit more to that, but yes, I think you've gotten the basics."

Exhaling angrily, Hirako Shinji sighed in exasperation, his bemused gaze locked on one captive 'Kurosaki Ichigo', who still, despite an intensive interrogation, continued to insist that he really WAS from the future and if they didn't listen to him, three years from now, everything would be destroyed.

"You really expect me to believe all that?"

Ichigo, of course, wasn't fazed.

'Ichigo' remained calm, gaze now straying to Shinji's free hand, which had remained in his pocket the entire time. He stared at it intently for a handful of heartbeats, pausing to blink only when Hirako moved it away from his field of vision. His brows creased together in annoyance at the attention directed there, but the oranged haired vizard only smirked.

"Alright then, I'll prove it."

"Lovely." Shinji quipped with a roll of the eyes." You gonna read my future or something-

"You two are engaged." 'Ichigo's' voice rang crystal clear through the abandoned warehouse, calm, cool, and crisp, as if he were reading from a practiced script. "Around midnight last night to be precise, Hirako Shinji brought Ms. Hiyori Sarugaki up to the roof of this building, brought himself to one knee, pulling out a gold ring with a ruby in the center, and asked Ms. Sarugaki to marry him."

Hiyori turned the deepest, darkest shade of crimson.

Love arched an eyebrow.

Kensei looked as if he were torn somewhere between outright disbelief and amusement.

Rose shook his head in utter amazement.

Mashiro clapped both hands over her mouth, muffling a delighted squeal.

Lisa and Hachigen remained speechless.

Finally, the silence had to be broken.

"W-WHA?!" Shinji stuttered in surprise. "HOW IN THE BLUE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!"

_Then _Hiyori removed her trusty sandal and began to stalk towards Shinji.

"Baka Shinji! I TOLD you not to tell anyone!"

"I didn't!" Shinji protested, but in vain, as Hiyori continued to advance towards him. "I swear!"

"Then how the hell did he know?!"

Shinji continued to glare at 'Ichigo' for another moment, then another, and another still. Suddenly, and without warning, his hand found the hilt of his zanpaktou, fingers curling about its dull red hilt with an almost primal ferocity. Less than a second later, it escaped its sheathe, naked edge gleaming in the dim light as its wielder advanced on his captive. Hiyori paused, her eyes wide.

Rose took a step forward.

"O-Oi, Shinji...aren't you being a bit rash-

"Shaddap, Rose."

Imagine everyone's surprise when the leader of the visored simply rapped Ichigo across the head with his sheathe.

"Meh, why not?" He sighed, lifting his shoulders and Sakanade into an easy shrug. "Lets hear what future boy here has to say. Hiyori, untie 'em."

Hiyori looked as if she were about to object, but Shinji's glare silenced her.

'Ichigo' rubbed at his wrists as he was unbound.

"Heh." Shinji smirked suddenly, and instantly, the gaze of the hyper powered vizard found his. "Now I _know _you ain't our Ichigo."

"Something wrong with your assesment?"

"Nope." Shinji tugged at his cap, tucking a stray strand of hair behind it. "Just surprised ya haven't punched me that's all. _Our _Ichigo woulda knocked me flat by-

Even _Hiyori _winced as Shinji toppled backwards. There was a sickening crunch as he tumbled down the flight of stairs, then another loud crack as he skidded to a halt on his face. It had taken all of five seconds for Ichigo to snap forward and slam his open palm into the vizard's face. Now, he stared down at Shinji's flight path, smirking as the blond groaned and rolled onto his back, his nose broken.

"What in the hell was that for?!"

'Ichigo' laughed, performed an about face, and began to walk away, rubbing his sore fist as he went.

"I'm not _that _different from him, Hirako."

--

Ichigo ruefully stared at the cracked form of Tensa Zangetsu, grimacing as he tilted the black bankai end over end in his hands. Held together by sheer willpower, he was almost certain that one good swing would shatter the ebony black daito into a thousand pieces. And, much to his dismay, he hadn't been able to deactivate his bankai after 'Ichigo' had been subdued. Nor could he enter his body.

"Another me...He muttered increduously. "From the future?"

What was that flash? Was that the reason Zangetsu was cracked? Why he was still in soul form? Why on earth did the other Ichigo want to break Zangetsu so damn badly? And just what did he mean by ' A real bankai'? Thousands of questions whirled about in Kurosaki's head, demanding answers, and finding none, left the vizard with little more than an excruciating migraine. It wasn't until Ichigo glanced up, that he realized his little outing had taken him directly to Urahara Shoten.

Shrugging, he opened the sliding door, ignoring Tessai's protest's that the owner was busy.

What he found was....certainly out of the ordinary.

A huge mound of steel barred the path, as soon as he entered the room.

Urahara and Yoruichi barely even looked up.

"Eh? What's this thing?"

"This," Kisuke pointed to a huge hunk of machinery, of which only a screen and dashboard could be recognized. It looked as if a it'd been punched full of holes, slashed into a thousands pieces, then been welded back into place, and held together with super glue. "Came through with our time traveling friend. It wouldn't be a stretch to say that this device may have simply fallen out of the sky."

"What, is it a pile of junk?"

"Not at all!" The blond shook his head, and held up a small microchip for all to see. "In fact, I believe you-, that is, the other you, _wanted _us to find this."

Yoruichi eyed the scrap heap with something akin to dread.

"Kisuke...you _can _fix this, right?"

Urahara cooled himself with his fan and smiled jovially.

"Yoruichi-san, I am but a humble shop keeper! How could I possibly ascertain the source of a malfunction within such a delicate piece of machinery?"

Ichigo sweatdropped.

"Oi, you're kidding, right?"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance."

Ichigo turned and his scowl darkened immeasurably.

"You again?"

'Ichigo' was brusquely nudging and shoving his way to the front of the room. Ignoring the odd look shot to him by his younger counterpart, the questioning glance given by Kisuke, as well as Yoruichi's curious stare, the time traveler placed both hands, palms open, against the reflective surface of the dashboard. At once, the fore panel flared to life, folding in on itself to produce a small keyboard.

"I thought you left?!"

"Say, you had me going there for I second." He grinned at his younger half. "It's almost like you're _not _happy to see me, kid."

"I'm not." Ichigo growled, his gaze straying to the cracked form of Zangetsu. "Happy to see you."

'Ichigo' saw this and grinned.

"Well, that's just too bad now, isn't it?"

A sentence, written in white letters, now scrawled across the deadened screen.

_Enter Identification Code: _ _ _ _ __

Cracking his knuckles, 'Ichigo' delicately imputed a five letter command.

The white letters dissapeared, replaced by another:

_Password ***** accepted. Welcome, Sou-taichou Ichigo Kurosaki._

_"Sou-taichou?" _Ichigo gaped, his eyes narrowing in complete and utter disbelief. _How in the blue hell did he become the head captain_? He glanced to his two mentors, hoping for some kind f answer, but even Yoruichi-san and Urahara-san appeared to be at a total loss for words, though they controlled their confusion a great deal better than the shinigami turned vizard. Said vizard now winced when his elder self rapped him on the head with his own blade.

"Hello, future, remember? One hundred years from this day, your power's going to become quite the opposite of what it is now. Come to think of it, so will your personality."

"What? But why would I do that? It doesn't make any sense?"

'Ichigo' grinned devilishly.

"But that's the point, isn't it?"

With a snarling crack, power surged into the cracked screen. Miracuously, despite the wear and tear of time travel, it still received half-decent reception. The speakers however, had not fared so well as their counterpart. They emmitted an ear piercing screech, before sharply being silenced as 'Ichigo' adjusted the volume, his hands flying across the control panel in a blur of white and black.

Depressing the nearest button, followed by pulling a lever, it was hard to tell exactly _what _he had done from there, with the series of sparks and smoke flying out of the dashboard, 'Ichigo' took a swift step _away _from the control panel and towards the viewscreen, allowing Urahara to tinker with it. Then he clamped both hands over his ears as he did so, as if to ward off some unheard sound.

A blood curdling scream filled the room, casuing everyone's ears to ring.

"Heya, sweetie." 'Ichigo' chimed in response to the angry snarl that had startled nearly everyone. "How's it coming?"

An exasperated hiss popped through the din, drowning out Ichigo's cry of dismay.

"Don't you... sweetie me!" A woman's voice, evident by the pitch and tone, wormed its way through the static, leaving only snatches of her tirade to be heard amongst the ear piercing squeal that the monitor even now continued to produce. "Do...have any...worried... we are?!"

In the corner, Ichigo twitched slightly, and glanced up from his brooding.

_"We?"_

"You'll see." 'Ichigo' smiled.

"Ah." At that moment, Kisuke ceased fiddling with the control panel, and the film of static began to dissipate the moment he closed the latch and wrapped a layer of electric tape about the edges, smattering it with glue moments later, much to the incredulity of Ichigo. "There we are, now it should-

Without warning, the monitor snapped into crystal clear focus.

A furious pair of blazing hazel eyes filled the screen, only to pull away moments later when reception came through. Ichigo felt his left ear twitch as the voice, no longer hampered by static and lack of pitch, came through. Seconds later, he choked out a curse at the sight. Kisuke blinked. Yoruichi smirked and attempted to stifle a laugh. Her attempts were rendered futile when the screen panned out.

"Ichigo no baka! I don't care if you're the head captain now or not! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce you to my wife." 'Ichigo' made a deferring bow, to which the woman again shrieked with frustration.

Revealed was a pregnant woman in her mid to late twenties, her hair longer, but still maintaining its rough, spiky look. Several strands of it were matted down, evidenced by her pale complexion and sweat soaked face. Even the slim shihakusho she wore seemed to stick to her like a second skin. She seemed to sink into the bed in which she lay, as if she were to weak to move. Though here expression would certainly lead one to think otherwise, as she muttered another explicitve when 'Ichigo' waved to someone off screen.

She was _very _pregnant, judging by the way her stomach protruded from her shihakusho, the way she cradled it protectively, keeping one hand upon her hip for support. Somewhere in the background, there was shouting and cursing, but the environment did nothing to dampen the rage she had directed towards the future Ichigo. Though her body appeared frail, her tongue remained sharp.

"When the hell are you coming home?!"

"Soon, soon, Tatsuki-chan." 'Ichigo' raised his hands in a placating gesture. "I wouldn't want you to go into labor without me, now would I?" He feigned a hurt expression, then smiled again when this too elicited another swearing tirade. "So, is he kicking yet?"

_"She."_ Tatsuki Arisawa Kurosaki had done little to veil her ire at her husband before, but now, her scowl broke into a small smile, which morphed into a brief wince as she doubled over for a moment, chewing on her lip, as if not to scream. Finally, she spoke, but the venom her voice had once possesed was now nowhere to be seen. "And yes, she is. Very. Very. _Hard_. When are you coming home?"

'Ichigo' grimaced.

"I've been...delayed."

"You just said you had to break your sword!" An almost pleading tone filled her voice now."How hard can that be?!"

"It's complicated." His expression suggested that he wasn't going to say anymore on the subject.

"If you're not back here by the end of the month...

"If I'm late then you can cut my hair."

The woman paused, seemed to consider it as she absentmindedly fingered the purplish hilt of the katana belted to her hip.

_Then _she smirked.

"I just might take you up on that one, _darling_. Rukia always did say you looked like a little girl with that look."

'Ichigo' grinned, displaying a perfect smile.

"You're one to talk."

Future Tatsuki looked as if she were about to say something more before a sharp crash interrupted her, and the sound of shouting suddenly grew louder. 'Ichigo's' warm smile vanished replaced by a small frown. Seconds later, a smal explosion shook the room in the screen, followed by a muttered explecitive and a half heard question.

"DAMNIT SOI!" Tatsuki swore loudly, before turning her beleagured gaze back toward the vizard. "As you can see, she wants to...have a word with you." She stiffened again, and clutched at her stomach, a clear sign her little nudger was kicking again. The camera angle turned then, revealing a familair figure and face, coupled with a stern pair of silver irises that bored into the screen as if they could burn their way through and out into the other side. Her dark, almost raven black hair, held back in braids gave her away at once.

Now it was _Yoruichi's _turn to be surprised.

"Soi fon?"

"Captain Soi fon." 'Ichigo' had already shifted to a more serious tone, almost as if he were adressing a subordinate,rather than a fellow captain. "What seems to be the problem? Surely it must be important, if you felt the need to interrupt my discussion."

"Your _lieutenant_," Her mouth curled in distaste around the word, "Asked that I give you an update on the situation, Sou-taichou."

'Ichigo' gave an exasperated snort.

"For the hundreth time, Ichigo-kun will suffice. I don't enjoy flaunting my title around in _public_, Soi fon."

For some unexplainable reason, her face turned a bright pink at his words.

"R-Regardless, she insisted that I keep you in the loop."

"And?" 'Ichigo' gestured for her to continue.

"We've lost three more. And five more are on life support."

'Ichigo' stared at her , his brown eyes bulging as they narrowed and a crease formed above his nose. His lip curled up, baring a canine. Then, 'Ichigo' went rigid for a moment, his reiatsu flaring up before he was able to reign himself in once again. Even then his right hand trembled itself into a fist, indicating the amount of effort it had taken for him to do so. "I... see. Has Halibel been able to identify them yet?"

Again, Soi fon grimaced, though this time she seemed truly sorry for what she was about to say. Yoruichi let out a huff next to him. He didn't look at her. She'd always ignored him when they were travelling, her interest held by anything she could find. He figured he could ignore her now.

"That's just it. She's nowhere to be found. Not since last night." Suddenly, Soi fon's grimace became an outright scowl. "Sou-tai-erm...Kurosaki, I'm going to be frank with you. There's a distinct possibility that she's gone out looking for _you_. I found your office in tatters this morning and the...dcouments were missing. You know what that means.

If Ichigo had been unerved by that last comment, he did very little to show it.

His mind, however, was another matter.

His life had just gotten infinitely worse.

_Oh shit, _he thought as his mind began to run again. _Oh shit, oh fuck, oh shit._

_Outwardly, _however, he remained composed.

"I'll do well to remember that. You take care of yourself over there, Soi."

Future Soi fon smiled, nodded in return, before reaching for the switch.

"Same to you, Kurosaki."

With a soft click, the connection terminated and the screen darkened.

Ichigo reeled back in disbelief as Urahara turned back to his future self. Him and Tatsuki? Married? And what exactly did the tercera espada and Soi fon have to do with this? His mind screamed for answers, but nothing could have prepared him for what came next:

"Oho," Urahara, having recovered his senses, now tipped his hat down to shade his eyes. However, this gesture did absolutely nothing to hide the ever widening grin that was slowly creeping across the ex-taichou's face. "Soi fon-san _and _Tatsuki-san? Been busy, have we, Kurosaki-san?"

"Actually," Here 'Ichigo' seemed a bit sheepish, scratching his head and twirling his overly long hair in one finger. "I married Tatsuki-chan first. Kinda went downhill from there."

_'So he-I I'M GETTING MARRIED IN THE FUTURE?!'_

"Just _how _busy have you been, Ichigo?" Yoruichi sidled up to 'Ichigo' with a mischevious, almost teasing glint in her eyes and a smile on her face as her hip brushed against his own. "I find it a little hard to believe that you have so many women fawning over you in the future." He didn't so much as bat an eyelash when she place a hand upon his shoulder. Would _I _happen to be one of them?"

'Ichigo' kept his expression blank, but his eyes hardened for a moment, too quickly to be seen.

"Can't tell you that."

"So its a yes then."

'Ichigo' returned to using the all-knowing expression again.

"It's a long story."

"There's plenty of time."

A spark of irritation flickered through his eyes.

"You'd rather I tell you here? In front of everyone?"

"Weeeell, we could always go somewhere more...._private."_

"What exactly are you suggesting?"

"I think you know-

A strangled gurgle interrupted them.

Turning, the three were met with an interesting sight.

Ichigo lay there, out cold, face down in a puddle of his own blood, the result of an over-induced nosebleed.

'Ichigo' stared at his younger self with a look of confusion and charign.

"The hell's wrong with him? You'd think he's never been kissed before-oh." Coming to the conclusion it, the future hero sighed with irritation, shoulders slumping heavily with the realization. "Nah, no way. Wait, I-erm, I mean, he _still _hasn't done _it _yet, has he?" He began to count on his fingers. "So if today's tuesday, then....oops."

Yoruichi laughed as Ichigo twitched sporadically.

"I think your answer is right there."

_**A/N: Yes, Future Ichigo is trying to change the past as much as he can, in order to ensure that the future never happens. That's why he's being so loose lipped considering that most of everyone will die if he doesn't do anything. Hehe, any guess who Ichigo's lieutenant is? I think that's an obvious one...**_


	3. Annihilation Night I

When Ichigo finally came to, he was immediately aware that both his other self and Yoruichi were nowhere to be found.

"Where is-

Kisuke smiled knowingly.

"Oh, he's just....correcting a mistake."

--

"Holy. Shit." She fell back amongst the bed, her arms wrapping tight about him as she gasped for air. "You're really something, you know that?"

The sound 'Ichigo' made was caught somewhere between a growl and a sigh. Propping himself up on one elbow, he cast the tan goddess a dark glare. And as luck would have it, the moon chose that very moment to peek through the clouds. For an instant, just a single heartbeat she saw him. A myriad of mixed emotions flashed through his eyes. Lust, anger, joy, sadness, grief, they were all there, and they were all gone in an instant. She frowned, her lower lip jutting out slightly at the expression. Composed, he sighed:

"I shouldn't have done that. WE shouldn't have...

"But we did." Yoruichi cooed softly, smiling at the unsupressed shiver that ran down his back as she pressed her naked form blush against his back.

The anger sparked briefly about him.

"I've already accepted the fact that the future will change. Still...I shouldn't have let you talk me into this-

He heard the visceral tearing sound of a _garganta _opening.

His eyes snapped away from Yoruichi as he shot to his feet. The others, whose ears were not as attuned to the sounds Arrancar made, looked at him questioningly. 'Ichigo' closed his eyes and searched for the reiatsu of any Arrancar. _One, two. _They began popping up in his vision like small blue flames as he continued his search. _Four, five, six. _

"Ichigo_?_" he heard her voice call out to him as his eyes flew open.

"They're here."

---

"Yoruichi!" 'Ichigo' called out as he ran from the room, already dressed and halfway out the door. "Get Soul Society on the line! Tell them we've made contact with Aizen's forces! Have them remain on stand-by for reinforcements!"

He rushed out of the hotel room before he had time to hear a response, if one was even given. He looked up into the chilly night air, his eyes searching the cloudless sky for any sign of his companions. Or his enemies. He felt outward, searching for the reiatsu of any nearby Arrancar. He soon felt a dense and foul pressure come into his head from his left, from what felt like less than a mile away. He leapt onto the roof of a nearby building and continued his search as he deftly moved from rooftop to rooftop.

He didn't have to search long before he was rewarded.

He leapt into the air, levitating himself above the city of Karakura. He soon reached his desired altitude and found himself staring at long and slender female Arrancar. She wore a long sleeved dress that ran down to her knees, the black line of the zipper starting at her left calf and curving along her body until it stopped at the top of her collar, which was zipped up to just below her throat and hollow hole. Her dark hair was long and violet, a sharp contrast to her emerald eyes. A blue mark pulled back from her right eye to her cheek, similar to the pair that had adorned Grimmjow's eyes. Her hollow mask took the shape of a birds skul, the half helmet laid flat against her hair, shielding her scalp from the moonlight. 'Ichigo' pulled _Zangetsu _from its sheath and pointed it at the Arrancar.

"A captain!" she gasped playfully, softly placing the back of her hand against her lips. "How lucky am I?" 'Ichigo' growled quietly at the arrogance all Arrancar seemed to possess; his battles with other arrancar had started out with the same confident boasting. Seemingly unaware of his irritation, she continued, her voice growing harsher as she spoke. "And which captain would you be, shinigami?"

'Ichigo' smirked, his sneering lips parting to reveal pearly white teeth.

"Well, since you're _obviously _from my time, I guess there's no point in hiding my identity, now is there?" The warmth in his voice froze over as he shrugged on the tattered white haori that had been draped across his left shoulder moments before. "I am Kurosaki Ichigo, captain of the first division," he replied, his eyes as icy as the cold anger began welling in the pit of his stomach. "And you are?"

"Oh, such a prestigious title! I am jealous of it! Mine is not quite as regal as yours, but I think it will suffice," she said as she pulled her sword from its crimson scabbard, leveling it at Kurosaki. "I am Ninguna Corazo, _fracción _of the primera Espada, Yukka." She bowed mockingly, her eyes maintaining their line on him. Her voice dropped any semblance of playfulness as she spoke her next sentence.

"It will be a pleasure to kill you, Head Captain Kurosaki."

She rushed forward quickly, striking at 'Ichigo' with extreme force and speed. She slashed at him six times in succession, each strike he blocked pushing him back further and further. She continued this onslaught, driving Hitsugaya backwards toward a building. _Shit, _he thought as his back drew steadily closer to the building. _I can't seem to find an opening anywhere. She's...fast! _Ninguna continued her slicing, bringing her blade down onto his time after time. Finally, she brought her blade down extremely forcefully, sending 'Ichigo' flying backwards into a parking garage.

What's the matter, Head Captain?" she called out into the smoke and rubble. "Don't tell me you couldn't deflect those little swipes?" When no response come from the wreckage, Ninguna stuck out her lower lip and called out, her playful tone returning. "I was just playin' around with you-

_"Getsuga...Tenshou!"_

Her voice stopped as a massive fang of blue energy flew at her from the rubble, violently tearing its way out of the smoke, jaws gaping wide as it rushed toward her.

"Shit!" she yelled as she threw up both her hands, her forearms crossing over her face as the monster's open mouth crashed into her. She held herself above the flying torrent of smoke and flame that threatened to swallow her, her strong skin resilient to the heat, her reiatsu enough to keep from being overwhelmed by her opponent's weapon. But the giant blast had changed directions, and pointed them both at the ground. _Getsuga _crashed down into the street, leaving a large pile of stone and concrete with the Arrancar in the middle of it all.

'Ichigo' emerged from the wrecked parking garage and stood with his guard ready. He'd burned arrancar before to no effect and he didn't want to be caught off guard again. He panted slightly, a tiny trickle of blood running from his forehead. He reached up to wipe it away with the back of his hand; no sooner had he taken his attention off the _fracción _when a red _cero _broke free from the debris, almost taking his head as it shot backwards into the night sky. The rubble around Ninguna as she broke free, breathing heavily as she glared at 'Ichigo'.

"Is that all?" He gave her a sidelong glance as he dusted himself off. "I thought you came here to kill me, not dirty my clothes."

The insult sent Ninguna over the edge.

"Damn you...Damn you, SHINIGAMI!"

With a sharp shriek, she reached for the dagger belted to her right arm. No sooner had her fingers closed about it, then a wave of grey spiritual pressure erupted from her body, consuming both her and the dagger that now raked itself across her right arm. As the jagged knife continued its track across the supple skin of her forearm, she began to laugh, a strange, keening, high pitched sound.

_"Desecrate, Buitre!"_

The Arrancar exploded into a huge cloud of smoke. A soft wind blew through the cold street, slowly removing the fog created by the fracción's transformation. Ninguna Corazo stepped out from the smoke, her body completely different. Her body was covered in white feathers, her limbs had all become thicker and more elongated; her long arms doubled her reach, her tree trunk-like legs making her almost dobule 'Ichigo's height. Her fingers were now as long as knives, with claws on the ends making them just as useful. Her mask had extended to cover both of her eyes and cheeks with the beak extending on both sides of her nose, giving her the appearance of a vulture. Two large white wings extended from shoulders, the feathers tipped with red, which she used to keep herself aloft.

He was looking at a massive bird.

_"Adios,"_ She hissed angrily. _"Shinigami!"_

Her body vanished with the sharp punch of sonido.

'Ichigo' whirled around, only to stagger back as the claws raked across his chest. The captain scoffed, and continued his revolution, hoping to find an opening in the arrancar's defenses. Ninguna only laughed and dissapeared once more, retreating just out of the vizard's range, then beyond, her wings splayed wide against the moon as she took to the skies. With a mighty rush of wind, she flapped her wings, and Auburn brown eyes shot open as what looked like white bullets streaked toward him, carving through a Getsuga Tenshou as if it were water.

Raising Zagetsu before him in an attempt to shield himself, 'Ichigo' intended to deflect another hail of the bright projectiles. He underestimated their speed however, as two slipped through his guard and crashed into his right shoulder, physically slamming his body into the asphalt with their weight. By then, the other six bullets had closed the remaining distance, and as the smoke clouded the impact, one who have certainly thought that this was the end for the future head captain of the Gotei Thirteen.

"What's wrong, shinigami? Ninguna asked with a low smirk, her face brimming with confidence as she descended to within striking distance, confident that a fatal blow had been landed and that the shinigami laying there in the haze of dirt and debris was no longer a threat. "Was my _Blanco Pluma _too much for you to handle without your precious bankai?"

"I don't _care _about your release, Arrancar," 'Ichigo' called out to her from behind. She grimaced at him over her shoulder as he cut her off in the middle of her sentence. "But if you really think that your release state is capable of keeping up with _mine_," He stepped back, placing his sword in a thrusting position at his side as she turned about. "Then allow me to show you the error of your ways."

_"Bankai."_

She'd traveled at least half a foot before _he _vanished; the timing was immaculate and she didn't have the time to dodge _this _blade. It raked across her gut, her _resurrección _shattering as massive amounts of blood spilled from the wound and she fell back to the earth below. He approached her quivering form, sealing the thrown Zangetsu from the cloth and back into his hands.

The battle was over in an instant.

"M-Mercy!" She gasped, recognizing the intention in his eyes as he advanced upon her with _shikai _in hand.. "I-I beg of you?!"

His lip curled up at the pleading look. How many shinigami and vizards had died at her hands before they'd even been given the chance to pleade for their lives? He already knew the answer. Too many. Far too many lives had perished. surgeon like precision, he dismembered her. First the arms, then the legs, and last, but certainly not least, the wings. He took his time with those.

"Fool." 'Ichigo' clicked his tongue in distaste at her efforts. "Did you ever pause to consider just _why _I'm the Head Captain? How naive. How dizzyingly naive. _Why _do you think that I held the position of Captain-Commander of the Gotei Thirteen for the past century? It is because, in these one hundred years, no Shinigami stronger than myself has been born. Aizen has sent you to slaughter, arrancar."

"Please! PLEASE!"

Imperiously, 'Ichigo' pointed his index finger to her face, touching Ninguna's forehead.

"Too bad, arrancar. It would seem...that I was just too much for you."

A swirl of dark light began to gather at its tip, slowly, painstakingly burning its way into her skull. Soon, her whimpering turned to moans, and then, into screams of raw agony as the low powered light slowly drilled its way through the iron skin of her hierro. Her eyes had just begun to roll back into her head when he finally decided to grant her a tiny bit of kindness.

"Cero." The vizard whispered maliciously, golden black eyes boring into the helpess green orbs of his opponent. Frozen forever in time as everything around them slowed to a crawl. As he poured all of his power into the blast, he looked right into her frightened, dying eyes as he spoke. She didn't even have the time to finish her sentence, for at that very moment, time began to move once again.

The headless, ashen body of Ninguna Corazo, toppled to the ground where it remained, and thankfully, didn't get back up.

With a small sigh, 'Ichigo' returned his attention the five remaining reaitsu signatures, some of which had been joined by others. A brief smile darted across his face. Apparently during his battle, Yoruichi had indeed sounded the alarm as he felt the reaitsu of Abarai Renji, Matsumoto Rangiku, Kuchiki Byakuya, and joined of course, by his younger self.

That still left one arrancar unacounted for.

"Well then, I'd best be off." He began to turn towards the skies then, intent on seeking out the source of this disturbance so he could return to the matter at hand.

It was right about then that all hell broke loose.

"_Hola,_ Shinigami." a second Arrancar said, smirking viciously, appearing before him in a buzz of sonido. 'Ichigo' had a brief second to register her apperance. Female, lithe body, her eyes hidden behind an unruly mane of red hair, two swords belted to her back. She placed one hand on her shapley hip and leaned forward now. "Looks like you're getting bored."

"So you've come to entertain me?"

"No," She shook her head, the red tresses of her hair bobbing about from the movement. "I've come to kill you."

'Ichigo' barely had enough time for his eyes to widen before the Arrancar threw a foot into his ribcage, sending him hurtling towards the ground. He slammed into the dirt of a public park, creating a small crater. He looked up and saw his opponent speeding toward him, his sword aimed directly for his torso.

'Ichigo' leapt up from the ground and passed the hollow as he flipped his body in the air, leaving himself completely vertical as his feet pointed towards the moon. He looked down into the smiling Arrancar's eyes as he brought his sword down, intending to seperate her head from her shoulders. The arrancar only laughed softly, her lips parting to form a vicious grin as she vanished, her hand now pressed into the small of his back.

The _cero _tore through the vaccum of air he'd occupied a heartbeat before, its angry red blast roaring into the streets below before anything else could be seen. The unnamed arrancar grinned savagely as the wind blew away the smoke, exposing a pair of wild red eyes, fiercer than anything ever seen before. And something else. The number one was tattooed boldly against her right cheek.

"I'm impressed you could dodge my cero, Shinigami! I'd expect nothing less of the Captain-Commander!"

"You...'Ichigo' frowned. "So, Sosuke's sent out the big guns, has he?"

"Quite." The arrancar grinned, tracing the tattoo with a delicate finger. "I am Yukka Shaddernaght, Primera espada, at your service." Slowly, she closed her hands around the twin nodachi belted to her back, drawing the pair with a slow, precise movement as her body began to glow with an ominous aura. "I truly hope that you'll be able to sate my thirst, shinigami."

"FUCK!" 'Ichigo' hissed, his hand flashing to the second katana he kept belted to his hip.

There wasn't enough time.

_"Wither."_ The arrancar declared, the black reaitsu peeling off her skin even as she spoke. _"Diablo."_


	4. Annihilation Night II

**_Sorry for the typo in the last chapter! Well, I've worked very, very hard on this one, and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Review please!_**

**Annihilation Night II**

_"Well, this blows."_

Such were the thoughts of Abarai Renji as he observed the small set of explosions that were currently ripping eastern Karakura to shreds. Even as he shied away from this train of thought, another skyscraper caved, its structure collapsing from within as a body was violently hurled into and then through it.

_'Gotta be Ichigo.'_ He concluded to himself, recognizing the raw, unrestrained spiritual pressure that filled the air. Still, there was an arrancar somewhere below him, and the troublesome hollow needed to be dealt with first-

"Greetings, Shinigami."

Abarai Renji had about a second to curse his luck before the words stopped in his mouth, replaced by blood as the Arrancar's blade stuck out from his chest.

--

Karakura Town was being torn apart at the seams. Everywhere she looked, heated spikes of reaitsu bolted about, ripping into homes with careless abandon before the fissures of lightning would then gouge out huge chunks of rubble from the streets was the result of having three bankai-capable shinigami running about the town.

And _six _arrancar to boot?

This truly was a recipe for disaster.

Much to her ire, _two _of them found her first. Startled, she spun around, expecting an attack. When no such reply was forthcoming, her crystal blue gaze whirling about as she skid to a halt upon the nearby rooftop of a high motel, upon which two figures had stood moments ago, their white robes giving them away. Now, with a punch of sonido, they stood in the air above.

"Eeeeh?" The first arrancar, a stout, heavyset man with a shaved head and stern golden eyes, clicked his tongue against a cheek and began to pick his nose, revealing the number four emblazoned on his palm. When he spoke, his voice, a low, guttural snarl, bellied his bulky build. "Two against one? This hardly seems fair for you, shinigami. You wanna just run away? It'll save us the trouble."

"Antonio-sama!" The second arrancar, a slender woman with blond hair and grey eyes scowled at her companion. "We're not here to exchange pleasantries!"

"Sorry, Carmen." The cuarta espada shrugged lazily, feigned a yawn, before scratching at the scarred mask that aligned his right cheek and collarbone, leaving Rangiku with the vague impression that the arrancar was atually wearing a collar. "I'm just really not all that into this fighting stuff, ya know?"

"You'd defy Aizen-sama then?"

"Nah, disobeying order's isn't my thing. It's just-

His gaze suddenly slid to the right.

"Oi, how long are ya gonna sit there, shinigami? I thought I told you to get outta here?"

"I would, but your little girlfriend there seems reluctant to let me go."

Carmen shrieked in disbelief.

"YOU BITCH!"

"Hey now, take it easy-

Carmen spun and bolted towards the shinigami, ignoring Antonio's words as she jabbed and sliced. Rangiku smiled as she blocked the sloppy strikes, swiftly dodging and sweeping the arrancar's legs out from under her. She landed on her back as fuku-taichou leapt forward, preparing to ram her sword down into the girl's midsection. Carmen threw a leg out, kicked her in the stomach, and rolled back onto her feet. As _Matsumoto _stood, however, she softly spoke an incantation, finishing it as she stood.

_"Bakudo #61. Rikujōkōrō."_

Carment had just enough time to hiss in surprise, before the six rods of light slammed into her midsection. Her struggle immediately proved to be futile, the spell restricted any sort of movement above the waist, leaving her to flail her legs helplessly. Of course, this only served to further entangle her in the kido spell, and within seconds, she was forced to gasp for air, her burning sapphire gaze boring into Rangiku as the shinigami held her zanpaktou forward.

_"Unare, Haineko."_

With the command, the blade turned to ash, and that ash began to swirl about the skies. It paused for a moment, hovering, searching, until it began to hover about Carmen, gently swirling about her flailing form, destroying the distance between them as it encompassed everything tightened into an impeneatrable sphere. The arrancar shrieked as the first cut was made, then another, and still another as the fog clawed at her, leaving thin cuts about her arms and legs. And of course, the ash responded to her struggles, and she was cut deeper.

"Damn you, shinigami!"

Matsumoto was just about to bring Haineko's hilt down for the final blow, when the hand crashed into her face. Rangiku barely had enough time for her eyes to widen before the Arrancar threw another blow, this one a foot into her ribcage, sending her hurtling towards the ground. She slammed into the unforgiving asphalt below,, creating a small crater. Stunned by the blow, Rangiku lost her concentration, and therefore, control of her shikai, leaving the cloud of dust and ash to whirl helplessly about as the zanpaktou lost contact with its shinigami, and by default, Carmen, who finally managed to break free from the binding spell. Antonio, still wearing his gentle smile, walked over to his fraccion and held a hand out to the beleagured girl.

Glowering, the blond took it and allowed herself to be helped to her feet.

"I didn't need your help."

Before Matsumoto could even _begin _to form her reply, a slim shadow fell over the two arrancar. It was barely even noticeable, hardly recognizeable, the black blur that now pounced upon the two hollow hybrids, looming like death itself within a swell of dark red reaitsu. The interloper raised his blade, the rough locks of his orange hair splaying wildly about as he raised the pitch black daito high. The words growled out from behind the black white porcelain in an ominous hiss:

_"Getsuga...TENSHOU!"_

The two arrancar didn't have the _time _to be surprised. One moment they were hovering above Rangiku, confident, superior, ready to deal the final, finishing blow to an overwhelmed opponent who was no match for them. Now, seconds later, they were sent plummeting to the earth, trailing smoke behind their unconcious bodies. It all happened so swiftly, that even the mighty crash from below didn't break through her disbelief.

"Sorry," A familair voice snarled from somewhere behind her and deep within the smoke. "But I couldn't let them do that." Moments later, a horrifying spiritual pressure slammed into her, momentarily silencing her thoughts, for its owner now stepped into view, stalking to her side. The demon brushed a hand across his visage, allowing Matsumoto to see the very _human _face that lay beneath the hollowfied mask.

"Rangiku-san." The burning hazel eyes of Kurosaki Ichigo now found her icy blue. "Are you alright?"

"Ichigo, when did you...

Ichigo didn't answer, he only tilted his head to the right and down, staring intently into the cloud of debris. The smoke still obscurred their view, but without a doubt, the reaitsu confirmed it. The two arrancar were still alive. More than alive, in fact, as a monstrous spiritual pressure ripped its way out of the rubble and into the air. Two pillars of light, one black, the other red.

Ichigo raised Tensa Zangetsu before himself, hoping that the cracked blade could withstand the strain.

"Here they come."

_"Glare, Búho!"_

_"Claw him to pieces, Oso!"_

As the explosion of reaitsu faded away into the winds, they, the arrancar standing in the street, were transformed. The tiara Carmen had once worn had now taken the shape of a hideous helmet, closely resembling that of an owl's skull, leaving her blond locks to pool down over her back. Draped across her shoulders like a cloak, were grey feathers, which in actuality were wings, her arms and legs having transformed into talons along with them. Her inner thighs, chest, and waist, were completely covered by armor, only further lending to an otherwise predatory intimidating appearance.

But Carmen paled in comparison to Antonio. The cuarta espada's hakama was ripped; torn at the shoulders and back, his vest already at the breaking point from the massive muscles that bulged and swelled beneath his hakama. As Carmen was covered in feathers, so too was he draped in russet brown fur, from head to toe. Wicked claws extended from his hands and feet, even his face was barely recognizable, his mouth covered in a muzzle of bone with vicious knife like teeth that left little to the imagination. Lastly there were gray protustions extending from his shoulder blades and elbows, the purpose of which, could only be guessed at.

"Fuck." Ichigo hissed. "I knew that wasn't going to finish them off, but still...they're not even scratched?!"

"Their _resureccion _heals their wounds." Rangiku explained with a faint sense of nostalgia, her jaw only faintly clenching in discomfort as the arrancar lingered in painful silence. "This is what we're up against."

Ichigo nodded, and gripped his bankai with both hands. He didn't have long to wait. With a sudden punch of sonido, the two arrancar appeared before them

_"Now_ are you satisfied?" Carmen scowled behind the plate covering her face as she glared at the pair. "There's two of them, and two of us."

"Maaaaaaaan." Antonio yawned sleepily. "And here I was expecting to take a nice dirt nap." His piercing gaze swiveled away from his fraccion towards the two soul reapers waiting for them in the skies. "Guess they're not that tough after all."

The bird-like arrancar smirked and raised her hand into the air, a single digit pointing to Ichigo.

"Oi, shinigami! I hope you're ready for this!"

Matsumoto didn't even have time to bring her zanpakuto up to block. Carmen had been in front of them and then she was gone, her body vanishing in a blur. Ichigo knew that she would be appearing behind them, so he'd immediately turned around, just in time to receive a strike to the chest. The cut, a shallow slice reaching from his right clavicle to his left hip, forced him backwards almosta full yard. He doubled over as soon as he was away from her, his free hand coming up to his wound, his fingers pushing the cloth aside so he could put some pressure on the wound.

Carmen was on top of him again, her talons slashing sideways at his face. He swiftly leapt back and into the air, his right sleeve losing half its length as her hand passed through it. He flew up and backwards in retreat when she was suddenly in front of him again, rocketing downwards with tremendous speed, both of her hands splayed wide. Ichigo reached up and blocked the strike at the last minute, his sword clashing against her in defense. The strength of her attack forced him downwards, his body spiraling head over feet as he plummeted towards the ground.

Carmen laughed, a high pitched, keening sound as she gave chase to what, for all intensive purposes, looked like an unprotected target. A wild grin spread across her face, the protective plating of her mouth peeling away to expose the genuinely pyschotic glee that welled up from her very core as she rushed in for the kill. "What's wrong, shinigami?! Can't keep up-

She'd closed the distance to less than a foot, when his lids snapped open. For just an instant, for the briefest of moments, she was afforded a terrifying glimpse into those horrific yellow eyes that spoke of nothing other than apathy and battle lust. Then the moment was broken, and the tip of Tensa Zangetsu pressed itself against her collarbone. Her heartbeat tripled.

_"Getsuga Tenshou."_

Carmen screamed in raw agony as the fire slammed her into the nearby parking lot.

Ichigo vanished suddenly, moving at an incredible pace. Rangiku glanced to her right, eyes widening as Ichigo slammed into the larger of the two arrancar, Antonio, the pair trading blows immediately as vizard's assault carried them into the sky. Off the two, Ichigo's speed was clearer superior to the hollow's for the black ichor that splattered to the ground in small increments was hollow blood, not shinigami's. A small scowl crinkled across Antonio's face, once he realized that his attacks were proving to be less than effective.

"You're fast, shinigami."

Ichigo's mask sketched a smile as he parried a blow that would have taken his head off.

"Thanks."

"Negacion Nocturno!"

Without warning, the sky itself began to crack. Those cracks soon became fissures, tearing the air itself open. Startled, the two shinigami could only look up in outright awe as the pillar of black light shot down from the stars, completely encompassing them in a prison of blackness that blocked out all light and sound. Ichigo scowled and took a step back, Zangetsu raised high. The blow sent a ripple of pain through his body, but still, the negacion barrier held. Ichigo and Rangiku exchanged a worried glance. Laughter was the answer to their confusion.

"I hope you like my little cage, shinigami!" Carmen trilled, her voice filled with smug satisfaction as she picked hersel out of her self made crater." My Negacion Nocturno will suck every ounce of reiatsu right out of your bodies, no matter how hard you fight against it!" As if realizing that Ichigo was relentlessly striking at the barrier, she laughed, yet again."But by all means, struggle if you wish! It'll just make your death's all that much sweeter!"

Blinking, Ichigo paused to stare at his trembling hands, growling in disbelief as a thin blue light began to leak out from his palms. He felt it now, a slight draining sensation, lingering on the last vestiges of his subconious, sapping at his strength. For now, it was a minor irritation. He'd be able to hold out for awhile, he knew this. But Rangiku, was not privy to such enormous reserves of reaitsu, and her limits were still stretched from the battle. She was already starting to tremble, though her expression remained flinty, refusing to give her weakness away. If this kept up, she'd go first, and then Ichigo would follow her hours later, into that quiet night.

Exhaling softly, he lowered his bankai, shoulders slumping, as if in defeat.

"I didn't want to use this. I didn't think that I'd be able to control him for very long, but....

"So you've still got more power?" Antonio smiled, exposing razor sharp teeth in a smirk that could not be seen from within the Negacion. "Show me!"

"You'll only see it for five seconds."

"That's all I'll need." His voice echoed back.

_'What?'_

Confusion flitted through the eyes of Rangiku Matsumoto. How on earth could Ichigo be exchanging pleasantries, even as their reiatsu was slipping away. They had to put their heads together to figure a way out of here, not chit-chat with the enemy! His bankai would vanish any moment now, and then..._Wait_. His reaitsu wasn't fading? It was stable? No, no, that wasn't it either. It wasn't fading. It wasn't stablizing. If anything... it was, growing stronger?! She'd read Ichigo's reaitsu report, and there was nothing like this in there! Then how, how could he pump out so much reaitsu and still be....

...standing?!

With a swift motion, Ichigo placed one hand across his eye.

"Don't worry, Rangiku-san. This will...only take a moment."

With a metallic screach, the nails of his right hand carved across his mask, tracing the twin pair of black lines that ran paralell to one another. The streaks began to glow a blood red as his hand traced across them, spurring some unseen change. The white plaster began to shift and bubble at the sides, curving backward to fully devour the vizard's face into the skull helmet.

An impressive pair of horns sprouted from the ceramic, one on each side, their tips jutting outward menacingly, catching the moon to gleam in the night. Suddenly, and without warning, the storm broke upon the two shinigami. Wind, summoned by the transformation, howled and screeched at the four walls that contained it, causing the cage to tremble viciously.

_"Rise." _

This Ichigo snarled from within the storm of reaitsu, voice warping with the molding of the mask. His skin began to lose its tan, changing to chalk white beneath the shihakusho, a red fur collar blooming around his neck, wrists, and ankles as his body lost any and all trace of human color. And still, the storm raged. Sparks danced about the vizard's skin, rolling off his flesh like so many droplets of water. When at last the hurricane subsided, Ichigo stood there, golden slits gleaming dangerously behind the mask turned helmet. The teeth of his mask parted, revealing a swelling orb of red from beyond the jaws of porcelain. The cero shattered the Negacion Nocturno like so much glass, before ramming into an unsuspecting Carmen.

The remaining ashes of her upper body fluttered to the street, and were soon joined by what remained of her lower torso.

Antonio gasped in disbelief, stunned into silence by the sudden loss of his fraccion. A low snarl worked past his muzzle, and eyed the transformed vizard warily. His eyes slid to the hybrid, then the lieutenant, vizard, then back again, trying to asses who posed the greater threat. However, as his gaze returned once more to the vizard...

Ichigo was no longer there.

Antonio was suddenly forced back, but his face never expressed any sort of shock at Ichigo's sudden increase in speed or power. He simply blocked the strike, his feet coming up behind him as he pressed forward into the blade. He finally flipped over him, sparks spitting off their clashing weapons as he flew behind Ichigo. He bolted forward again, his claws swinging rapidly at the hybrid. Ichigo blocked each strike with controlled movements, calm demeanor never wavering as his onslaught continued.

He parried each strike with a trained precision, each blow that was meant to strike was deflected as though it were a mere hollow slashing at him, not a deadly arrancar who was capable of ripping him in two at a moments notice. And then there it was. The opening that was so blatantly obvious that a dry chuckle wound its way out from behind the mask. Catching Antonio by the arm,Ichigo succesfully prevented the brutal roundhouse swipe from landing. When the espada brought his second arm around, it too, met with resitance, glancing harmlessly off the vizard's shoulder as Ichigo ducked the blow. Eyes gleaming viciously, Ichigo thrust Tensa Zangetsu deep through the espada's iron skin, embedding the blade in as far as he dare.

The cuarta espada choked on his own blood, disbelief glassing over in his eyes.

_"Kuroi Getsuga."_

Black light welled up the blade and into the unsuspecting arrancar.

The cuarta espada sighed softly, sadly, as if he were just that, dismayed.

"Damn. I underestimated you."

And then, Antonio's body exploded into a torrent of red.


End file.
